


Against a wall

by eustasskidredhairedbastard



Category: One Piece
Genre: Against a Wall, M/M, Modern AU, Student!Kid, Tutor!Law, Tutoring, learning, learning to shut up sometimes, not like you should do it Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasskidredhairedbastard/pseuds/eustasskidredhairedbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid just wanted to get his excercises done, but his tutor is an ass and didn't want stop babbling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against a wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silicu (silmil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silmil/gifts).



Against the wall 

 

He got away with mostly everything. He didn't even wanna be involved with most of the bullshit his fellow students think of. Mostly that rubber-for-brain guy. He didn't quite understand why he's in college anyway or how he'd even managed to get there. But than there was that other guy. One of the tutors. TUTOR HIS ASS! He just wanted to see them all suffer and watch the world burn. He kinda liked him. More like he had some fantasies with him.

 

Right now said man was standing in front of him and was blubbering away about shit he ain't got time for. Not right now. Not when he needed his head clear to concentrate on his exercises, but that asshole of tutor just couldn't shut his fuckable trap. That just made a vein pop and something snapped inside of him. He jumped out of his chair so he could use his higher and wider built as a threat.

 

“God fucking dammit! You're the most fucking annoying person on this goddamn planet! Can't you just shut up for a fucking moment?”

 

The redhead growled loudly but got greeted with a lopsided smirk. The dark-haired man in front of him tilted his head to one side and watched him closely.

 

“Make me.”

 

His light brown eyes widened just because of those two words. Had he heard him right?

 

“.... What?”

 

His voice dropped low and he squinted his eyes slightly in anger and watched him closely. Had he just heard that walking and breathing sinning tease right? Oh he had many ideas to make him shut up.

 

“I never thought you were deaf, Eustass-ya. But I just said ma...hnnnf.”

 

The next moment Trafalgar D. Teasing Law got shoved against the next wall, a hot and demanding mouth on his own. Moaning in surprise he let his guard down and Kid slipped his tongue in, roaming around the unknown area. The Tutor couldn't help but lifted one leg so he could push him more against himself. The redhead hold him hard against the wall and pressed his hips more towards the shorter males.

 

Thanks to the closeness they could tell how much the other appreciated the situation. Both were already semi hard, Kid never stopped moving his hips and rubbed himself more up at the dark haired, their crotches shoved tightly against each other.

 

“Eustass-ya… what… what do you think… you're do...Ing.”

 

“Trying to make you shut up for once.”

 

His answer was a deep growl and Law shivered, more blood pumped down into his already half hard cock.

 

The slightly older man yelped in surprise, when the taller suddenly turned him around and trapped him between the hard and unforgiving wall in front and now also behind him. Yes for him, Kid was like a wall right now. A breathing and demanding sexy wall. He could feel those Hands sliding down his sides and trying to get to the trapped front. Law pushed his ass more into the others crotch, gaining a needy and hungry growl from the other. His head was clear. Not a single tease could be formed right now. One of these big hands opened his belt and pulled down the zipper, his pants dropped.

 

Kid didn't thought about it and shoved the shorts down with that nice but also tight looking jeans. Without thinking about it, Law stepped out of it with one foot and he could feel the other fumbling with his own belt. They shouldn't do it. He knew they shouldn't, but he couldn't stop now. He wanted it. Like this. Right now.

 

“You have condoms and lube on you, don't you?”

 

A soft grunt was his answer and he just rose an eyebrow. Damn that brute better be prepared or he was going to show him his wrath.

 

“Ahhhh~”

 

A breathy moan escaped him, when he felt something slick tracing his puckering ring of muscles. So at least he had lube. Hopefully Kid was better prepared for sex than he was for most of the lectures. Laws breath hitched again, when one of the slick fingers slowly wiggled its way deeper inside of the older. It's different from the times he had fingered himself for sure. Not only because of the angle but also because Kids calloused fingers were thicker than his own slender ones. He slightly tightened around it, but moved his hips softly. Breathing deep but a bit uneven from time to time.

 

“'u so hot… fuck… like… real hot inside.”

 

The deep voice next to his ear sent shivers down his spine and he wanted to repeat with a snarky answer, but he couldn't made up any. His mind was still blank. Squeezing his eyes shut he felt the second finger enter him.

 

“Fuck… damn… your fingers…”

 

Panting he scratched the wall Kid pressed him against with his body and he searched for something to hold on, but couldn't find anything. Those fingers were working him open more and more and he gasped now and then, when Kid dared to rub along that special spot inside of him.

 

“Fuck! Wha… what are you thinking you brute?”

 

His face flushed and he moaned again, when the others free hand hit his bare asscheek again. Because of the hit and the surprise he tightened around the fingers buried inside of him and groaned, because of the pleased snickering of the younger behind him.

 

“Come on. I want your cock already.”

 

“Thirsty aren't we, Trafalgar?”

 

“Don't overdo it Eustass-ya…”

 

His answer was just a mere growl, but he whimpered slightly, when he in deed pulled his fingers out. Law bit his bottom lip and tried to gain back his cool demeanor - but he couldn't.

 

“I dunno how often I’ve pictured you like… this…”

 

The others voice was deep and thick and he wanted all of it. Kid leaned closer against his back and he could feel the hard shaft between his cheeks. A light blush creeping up on his tanned cheeks and he rested one side against the cold wall in front of him. His breathing was fast now and he pushed back into the man behind him. And suddenly he could feel the tip of the other prodding at his ring of muscles and he had to breath in a few times to calm down. He needed it so much. He wanted it so bad.

 

“Hnnng…”

 

Kid growled and slipped slowly more into him. The hot tight passage was almost strangling him from deep inside. But it was just too good. He really had quite a few dreams about it. What kind of noises the older would make? What kind of faces he would pull? What would he call him, when he was buried deep inside of him?

 

Adjusting the others hip with one hand, resting the other on his lower back, Kid almost pulled out again, just for having Law growling. With a slight smirk he pushed in with a quick motion of his hips. A sharp snap of them and he was buried balls deep.

 

“Fuuuuuck!”

 

The almost strangled cry of the older made him get into motion. His hips were almost moving on their own. He needed that quite a lot at the moment. Kid leaned towards the raven-heads back and he bit into the soft skin of his neck. Law had his head fallen against his chest, resting his weight on his forearms at the wall, pushing slightly back again. His breathing was fast, when Kid took the opportunity to began to move, adjusting himself inside the older while doing so.

 

The sliding in and out and also the slapping noises were almost too much for the tutor and he bit his bottom lip.

 

“Hu… hurry… Eustass… Eustass-ya… Haa… we… don't have…. Oh fuck… fuck yes! There! Don't you dare stop now!”

 

Law hissed, when Kid had moved his hips to always stroke the sensible bundle of nerves inside of him. He felt like he was on fire. With one hand he reached between his own thighs, rubbing along his already leaking member. Even if it's embarrassingly fast, he couldn't hold back anymore. He was already at the edge and he was about to topple over himself and cum hard over his own hand.

 

The dick inside of him was sliding in and out relentlessly. The pulsing of the member grew more and more with each thrust of those strong hips. Law could tell by that how close Kid himself were.

 

“Make me cum, Eustass-ya.”

 

The younger growled with his deep voice right beside one of his ears, before he bit into his neck and his thrusts grew more and more irregular. He just couldn't control it anymore. Pounding hard into his tutor, Kid sucked at the man’s neck while doing so. Law's own hand rubbed harder along his hard cock and shuddered at the bite and suddenly got tighter around the thick member deep inside of him.

 

Law bit into his arm to keep quiet, otherwise he would scream loud and freely thanks to his lust and the orgasm rolling over him. With a sigh he let himself fall over the edge, coming over his hand, his knees would give in, when Kid wouldn't hold him up.

 

“Shit…. Trafal…. Gar…”

 

The already tight passage grew even tighter, when the older spilled his seed. Panting hard and growling he couldn't hold back anymore. Normally he would take his time. Normally he would last longer than this. But right now he just couldn’t hold back anymore. Mostly because the heat and the tightness was overwhelming for him. With a few more hard and deep thrusts, pushing the other more against the wall and biting into the soft flesh, the hot seed spurted out of him.

 

Both men stifled their moans. Kid into the neck of the older, Law into his own hand. After coming down from their post-orgasmic bliss Kid slowly pulled out of him, making Law gasp. The shorter man watched him with drowsy eyes how he got rid of the remnant of their little encounter.

 

“We shouldn’t have done that, Eustass-ya.”

 

“Already regretting it? Wow. You’re really fast.”

The redhead huffed and fixed his pants. Rolling his eyes the other pulled his pants up as well and watching him while doing so.

 

“No. But my ass hurts and I’m with my bicycle today.”

 

The face which Kid made was priceless, but it still was the painful truth for him.

“Uhm… I bring you home?”

 

“Fair enough… after you wrecked my poor butt. I demand some coffee and… sushi.”

 

“Okay. Little diva.”

 

Kid pulled him closer and kissed him hard, passionate and with a hint of more and Law was just too willing to give in to this.

 

Maybe this distraction wasn’t that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had liked it! Leave Kudos and/or a comment! Sorry for mistakes ^^*


End file.
